


Ai no Scenario

by 0riel0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Himuro Tatsuya - Freeform, Beta Kasamatsu Yukio, Beta Kise Ryouta, Beta Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Beta Midorima Shintarou, Beta Takao Kazunari - Freeform, Bonding, Fluff, Furihata's Brother is Kouta, GOM as a pack kinda, How Do I Tag, Innocent Furihata Kouki, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omega Sakurai Ryou, Omegaverse, Oreshi and Bokushi are there too, Otaku Takao Kazunari, Packs, Protective mates, Rich School Setting, The Haikyuu kids are there, Writer Kuroko Tetsuya, bless him, but they're teachers, mentions of mental illnesses, no beta we die like men, of everyone, only he writes fanfictions, protective Omegas, protective friends, these filthy rich bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0riel0/pseuds/0riel0
Summary: Furihata Kouki is just a normal guy. Well, as normal as a male omega can be. Entering one of the best, most prestigious schools in Japan– Kiseki Academy– was as crazy as his life can, he thinks. But what he doesn’t know is that the six prodigies– the Generation of Miracles– also go to the same school.Oh and add in some crazy ass teenagers and a certain red-haired alpha captain into it too. Nothing could go wrong, right? Well…Furihata always was a magnet for trouble.





	1. Where's the Oh Shit button when you need it?

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had a strong urge to make an AkaFuri + other pairings fanfiction so here fufufu~
> 
> I can't write smut even if it costs my life, but I had to make the rating as Mature because;  
> 1) It's an omegaverse fic so there's bound to be some mentions of sexual stuff and maybe some harrassment based on your status  
> 2) They are hormonal teenage boys and they curse a lot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> and 3) Oreshi and Bokushi. They just...have a lot of problems ;; You'll be seeing a lot of Bokushi more since this will be a first meeting kind of fic idk aaa
> 
> Anyways here are some things to know about this omegaverse fic:
> 
> Male Omegas are RARE in this universe so they are often seen as valuable people. The roles of the Alphas, Betas and Omegas are still the same where Alphas are protective and have a leader vibe, Betas being the calm peacemakers of the group and Omegas are the caring and motherly/fatherly types. RAPE IS A NO NO, FORCED BONDING IS A NO NO. Omegas are treated fairly and are under protection when needed so it's all good, there's just a lot of assholes, hmph. Heats and suppressants are still a thing so underaged Omegas are given special suppressant pills and are provided a special room to block their scents. That's all I think? Yeah, anyways enjoy~!

Furihata Kouki was a normal guy.

Well, he was as normal as a male omega can be.

But other than that, there was literally nothing that was outstanding about him.

Being an omega, he wasn’t as tall as other guys his age nor was he as muscular as he wanted to be as his body was built to carry pups (it still shakes him up just thinking of getting pregnant AND give birth to pups. How is he not going to freak out about that?).

He didn’t have any outstanding features either; plain brown hair that went up in all directions and no matter how much gel he puts in it, it just doesn’t stay down- he had huge eyes, you could see the white in them and added more to his cowardly personality, someone had once commented it made him look like a chihuahua. The comment didn’t go well for him.

Let’s not even start with his personality as a whole. No.

 _Really, could I be any more pathetic_ , he sighs to himself for what felt like the umpteenth time of that day.

It was summer vacation, and like any other normal teenager, he spent his days getting ready for the day he will be entering high school. He had his options, sure, his older brother – Kouta having provided him enough options as to where he will be studying but what surprised the Furihatas was the letter of acceptance that they received for Kouki into getting into one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo- no, Japan: Kiseki Academy.

Then Kouki had passed out after reading that, not hearing the excited congratulations from his parents and his brother.

It wasn’t everyday someone could get into the school. You needed the brains to get in, 90 and above scores in your card if you want to pass their standards. Or you can just pay your way in, like any rich person would do to get their kid in. Either way it was a school for the gifted. For people who weren’t as plain as Kouki.

Getting into the school was lucky as it is, but Kouki was sure that he was going to die if he were to be surrounded by any pompous, rich kids who most likely would only want him for his omega status. They were going to make him their slave and make him do their homework and boss them around to get them food and entertain them and become their plaything-

Yeah, he was always one to worry.

Pass out now, freak out later then.

✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧

Kouta, Kouki’s older brother and an alpha was ecstatic to hear that his brother was getting into a well-known school with what he knows had one of the best education systems there is in Japan. His smart, adorable little Kouki was getting into one of the best schools because he had met their standards! And what’s better, he was offered a scholarship to the school! Food, dorms, books and uniforms were provided for him! That was like way less than they have to pay for the tuition fees.

But his brother was going into a school with talented, strong kids his age and he was going to be away from them for the whole school year. Which meant that his little Kouki was going to be surrounded by alpha and beta brats all waiting to take advantage of his poor little brother!

 _Noooo, my Kouki! Not my little Kouki_ , the older Furihata sobbed as he hugged the unconscious Kouki to his chest.

“My poor baby Kouki is going to get snatched up by an alpha brat! I can’t let him goooo!” He whines but his parents only rolled their eyes at the boy.

“Kouta, honey, nothing is going to happen to Kouki. The school takes care of all statuses of their students and since Kouki is a male omega, he’ll be given extra care so that no one will harm him, okay? They’ll make sure that Kouki will stay comfortable there.” His mother, Kimiko, a beta assures him with a gentle smile. She didn’t bring it in herself to say that Kouta, too, was as he would call ‘an alpha brat’. She wasn’t sure why her son would despise them so much despite being one himself.

“Yeah and Kou-chan knows better than not to go into strange places, he may be scared of everything but he’s smart enough to be able to avoid any kind of trouble. The school’s got security cameras and curfews and everything! I say he’s going to be pretty safe there.” His father, Naoki, a beta says cheerily.

“But-!”

“Mou…too noisy, nii-chan.” Kouki grumbles as he gains consciousness, bringing a hand up to his older brother’s face to slap him but missed and instead hit his shoulder.

“I’m sorry baby bro! Nii-chan was just very worried about you!” Kouta yells as he continuously snuggles his baby brother.

“Kouta, he can’t breathe!” Came the response of his mother who had whacked him on the head with his father’s newspaper.

✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧ ✧✧✧

“You have all your things with you? Toothbrush? Pills? You have Mr. Twinkles with you, right?”

“Mom!” Kouki exclaims, face red in embarrassment as students snickered passing by the family who stood by the gates of Kiseki Academy.

It’s really the day.

He was finally going to study in one of the greatest schools in Japan, having been given a scholarship as soon as he was accepted into it. With help from his parents and brother, he was able to prepare for the time he leaves his house. The thought of being away from his family scared him (but really what else didn’t scare the poor omega?) but it was the opportunity of a lifetime and he wasn’t going to let his parents down for refusing such an invitation. His mother taught him better than that.

His mother who was literally sobbing as she checked her son’s belongings as her husband assured her that he was fine and they could always bring his stuff over since it wasn’t even a 10 minute drive from their house. His brother was also there to see him off, crying just as much or even more than his mother as he continuously whined how ‘his little Kouki had grown up!’

Kouki couldn’t help but tear up as he gives his family one last hug and goodbyes before he finally passes through the gates of Kiseki Academy.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry qwq

Hello everybody! It's Rielcchi here and I'm so sorry for not updating for months!

Things have been getting busy lately and I've just lost all of my inspiration on this story altogether (more like I've forgotten it aaaaaaaaaaaa) so I'm sorry to say that this story, Ai no Scenario, will no longer be updating and it upsets me because after reading the comments I keep telling myself that I NEED to update the story ASAP but I can't bring myself to do so :((

BUT here's some good news! I'll be taking some time to rewrite the entire fic itself! I know it's only just started with one chapter but please bear with me qwq I will be keeping the same concept for the story so it won't have a lot of changes!

I'm just a beginner at writing so bear with me huhu

Ai no Scenario isn't going to disappear, think of it as under construction I guess??

So I hope to those who have read and were waiting for the next chapter to please forgive me for taking such a long time qnq I do promise that the future and improved Ai no Scenario will be much better and will continue to update so please stay tuned!

This fic will be deleted as soon as I publish the improved fic soon! I promise I won't let you down!

That being said, thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of Ai no Scenario and for reading this note. I do love AkaFuri so I won't be letting go of this ever, I hope you guys will look forward to my future works~

That's all, thank you for reading and I hope you stick around!

 

\- Rielcchi


End file.
